


Through the Lemon Cam

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Shower Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Mari likes Dia, but there isn't really a way for her to get with the Kurosawa heiress. At least she can think of a way to watch her in her most intimate moments, though.





	Through the Lemon Cam

The benefit of Dia being so beholden to her own schedule was that Mari didn't have to worry about something random throwing a wrench into her plans. Barring something absolutely crazy, the Kurosawa heiress liked to do her daily activities in the same order, at the same time every day. At this point, Mari had that schedule down to a T, because she liked to know what her bella was doing. Specifically, she was always aware of one specific time: 21:00. Every weekday, without fail, Dia would head into the bathroom to take a shower. When that time came around, Mari was always ready.

Over a week ago, she had gone over to the Kurosawa household in order to spend some time with her two best friends, Dia and Kanan. Partway through, she excused herself to use the restroom. Of course, it was all but a clever ruse. She didn't have to use the bathroom at all. At least, not for its intended purpose. Instead, with a moment of privacy, she was able to secretly place a webcam on the adjacent wall. Colored white, it blended in perfectly with the surrounding walls, allowing it to avoid detection.

The rest of the setup was likely more complicated than it was worth. If she was in bed every night getting busy with Dia, then she wouldn't even bother. She wasn't, though. The two of them weren't having sex, or even dating. As the heir to the Kurosawa empire, Dia was always so engrossed in her studies. Plus, she was expected to marry a man of reasonable wealth in order to continue on their lineage. Unfortunately, she only fulfilled one of those two requirements. Wo(e) was her and her chances of going knuckle deep in some Kurosawa cunt, even if they were totally perfect for each other. So she had to settle for the next best thing: spying on one of her best friends while they showered. What privacy laws?

Alright, on to the more complicated parts. The webcam couldn't do anything on its own. It needed to be hooked up wirelessly to another computer. In this case, that would be Dia's computer. So even though she put the camera up, she had to wait another two days after that before she got a chance to connect them. It had to be a time when it was just her and Dia, and Dia left the room. Then she was able to quickly get onto her computer and make the connection. That was all well and good, but that just meant she could watch it from Dia's computer, and that wasn't really an option for her. She needed to get that video to her computer now.

It took five more days for her to enact the next part of her master plan. When she was once again left alone in Dia's room, she jumped onto her computer and used her incredible hacking skills to log controlling software onto the computer. With that there, she could access Dia's computer via her own. Then she could bring up the camera's software, and through Dia's computer, she could watch the soapy goodness unfold in the best quality peer to peer sharing could offer. This was almost not even worth it. Almost. She was just enough of a degenerate to do it, though.

Now, after all that setup, she was about to reap her reward. It was 21:00 on the dot, meaning Dia would surely be in the bathroom now. Since she was already sitting at her computer, it was as simple as bringing up the software she'd installed, and then Dia's desktop appeared within her screen. Grinning to herself, she turned on the camera and waited for the picture to come up. Soon enough, she was able to see most of the bathroom, and the familiar beauty within it.

Even fully clothed, Dia was absolutely exquisite to look at. Mari was already naked in preparation. She didn't need useless things like clothes getting in the way of her vibrator. Leaning in closer to the screen, she anxiously waited for the festivities to begin. The vibrator was in her hand, waiting to be turned on and put to work. It wasn't the only one waiting for that.

Finally she was given what she desired. Dia began to remove her clothes, unaware that she had a very, very eager audience of one. Her dress shirt was unbuttoned and taken off, folded neatly before being placed in the dirty clothes hamper. Why she would fold her clothes, only to place them in a hamper where folding them didn't matter, she'd never understand. She really wanted to ask what kind of neurosis that was, but then she'd reveal her hand and expose herself. Not in a good way.

Next came off her ugly black graph pants, folded up and thankfully hidden from sight within the hamper. Now that she was standing there in just her bra and panties, Mari leaned closer to the screen and flipped her vibrator on. Moving it in between her legs, she licked her lips and admired every inch of Dia's model-like body. She double clicked on her mouse to zoom in the camera, eyeing her crush's undergarments. White with a thin red trim. That seemed about right. She honestly was considering buying her some better-looking panties, though. What Dia needed was a rainbow of colors, and more variety too. Was it so wrong to desire her friend to wear skimpy underwear for her own personal benefit?

That underwear wasn't long for her body, though. Dia reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, taking it off and placing it in the hamper. Her panties finished things off, and then she was as naked as the day she was born. Mari could feel herself salivating, hissing out as she pressed the vibrator against her slit. She'd fantasized about seeing Dia naked plenty of times before, but now she was able to see it all with her own two eyes. Excited, she moved her other hand off the mouse and hit the print screen button, making sure she'd have a nude photo of Dia for posterity.

Back to the mouse, where she moved the split screen out of the way. Just enough so that she could paste the print screen and save it. It was hard to pay attention to saving one specific photo when Dia was still standing there naked. Gods, she was hot. It was completely unfair that she lived in a world where she couldn't go over there right now and ride that beautiful pony until kingdom cum. She would disown every God that allowed this fate to befall her.

With the photo saved, she pulled the split screen back to center stage, focusing entirely on Dia. She pressed the vibrator down on herself, moaning loud as Dia reached into the shower and turned on the water. While the water warmed up, she stood outside the shower and waited. It took about twenty seconds, and while she just stood there with her arms crossed, Mari admired her from the side. She slowly moved the vibrator up and down as she admired the curve of Dia's ass. So shiny.

When the water was warm enough to her liking, Dia stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. She stepped under the water, her expression relaxed as it cascaded down her body. Mari was in heaven, moving the vibrator faster while also tilting it a bit to get it somewhat inside her. She was an absolute goddess, Mari was sure of it. It was impossible to look so beautiful while standing under a domesticated waterfall. Her hair flowed behind her so elegantly, drops of water dripping rhythmically from her hair down to the floor. Those dainty hands sliding down her stomach... Mari wished she had a fan on her desk so she could cool herself off. She was the one who needed a shower now.

Dia started to wash her hair with a mixture of shampoo and conditioner, which admittedly Mari didn't care much to watch. Oh, it was nice and important and all: Dia's hair was always so silky-soft. However, washing hair wasn't sexy. Her nudity was, though, and that's what Mari focused on. She knew that Dia would spend her shower getting clean like a normal person. That was fine with her. While Dia was getting clean, she would be getting dirty. The vibrator hummed in agreement between her thighs.

She got a good, long look at Dia's breasts: at least from a side view. They were small but perky, and they fit her body type well. She honestly had a hard time imagining Dia with bigger breasts, though that didn't mean she'd never imagined what it'd look like before. In all likelihood, she'd complain about back pain behind closed doors, and then Mari would have to avoid the urge to help her out with a nice, long massage. So maybe it was for the best that she was the leader of the itty bitty titty committee. Her urges could only be abated so much.

The one part of a regular shower that Mari was interested in watching was the body washing segment. She'd never say no to watching Dia touch herself all over, even if it wasn't sexual in nature. That's what her mind was for. So she watched with rapt attention as Dia poured a small amount of body wash from a light green bottle onto a black loofah. How edgy. She put it under the water for a quick moment, letting it get all sudsy. Then she started applying it to her body.

Even in the privacy of her own home, Dia's movements were delicate. Maybe she was afraid someone might be spying on her and would catch her acting undignified. That would be rather paranoid... and not wrong, as it turns out. She gently scrubbed herself down with the loofah, the movements making it seem as if she was caressing her body. That was particularly appealing in the chest area, as well as down her legs. Those legs went on for days, damn. She looked way too good all wet and soapy. Mari knew that she was just as soaked now.

The only thing that was a knock on Dia soaping up was that it obscured her body somewhat. That was already an acceptable outcome, but to Mari's surprise, Dia decided to give her an apology treat for covering up the goods. She moved so that her back was against the side of the shower facing the door, meaning her front was now facing Mari's camera. That was lovely enough, but there was more. After glancing back to the door, as if someone was going to burst through it and catch her, Dia placed her hand under the water to cleanse it of the suds. Then she moved it down between her legs.

Mari nearly jumped out of her chair. She almost slammed her hand down on the mouse, which may have accidentally closed out the screen had she done so. Her eyes widened, partly because she'd nearly shoved her vibrator all the way inside her pussy. It was understandable, though. This had come completely out of left field. Sure, it seemed unlikely that someone their age didn't touch themselves, but there was just something in her mind that kept her from truly believing that Dia would do something she'd surely say was impure out loud. There was quite the disconnect between prim, proper, prudish Dia and the same girl slipping her index finger inside her pussy.

This was like going to buy a chocolate bar and ending up with a golden ticket, but without the horrible safety violations. The camera regretfully didn't come with sound input, but she could still see Dia's mouth part slightly as her finger moved around inside her. She was obviously moaning, and Mari's mind did its best to fill in the gaps of how it might sound. Her own hand slowed down, allowing the vibrator to move in rhythm with Dia's finger. They both moaned together, though it was only her own moans that she could hear. She made sure that their surprising mutual masturbation was now in rhythm with one another, though Dia's eyes were closed while hers were wide open, not wanting to miss a single second.

If only Dia would go faster. Not that she'd ever rush her beloved crush, but this pace was crushingly slow. As turned on as she was, she wanted to quicken the pace. Just vibrate her pussy into another dimension. Dia seemed content with taking it slow, though. She kept moving that one finger in and out at a steady pace, not even putting a second one in. It was likely that she was new to the art of masturbation. Mari couldn't relate, as she'd been humping her bed frame since she'd hit puberty.

She wasn't sure what would happen first: whether Dia would add a second finger, or stop and start cleaning her body. Unfortunately, it was the latter. Dia pulled out her finger with what seemed like a slightly regretful look, or maybe it was just a trick of the light. Then she stuck her body back underneath the water and started to rinse off. Mari sighed, feeling like she was the one being clam-jammed. That didn't have to be the case, though. She was in control of the vibrator between her legs, so she picked up the pace significantly.

With the body wash washed off her body, Dia leaned back against the wall and resumed fingering herself. Mari's breathing became heavier, her body protesting as she slowed her vibrator's movements back down. At least Dia was going a bit faster now, though still not fast enough to her liking. It was getting to the point where they were both likely edging themselves, and Gods did Mari want to spurt all over her keyboard. Okay, maybe not all over her keyboard. She didn't want to have to clean it up.

Eventually Dia did put a second finger inside herself, making Mari whisper "Hallelujah!" She honestly couldn't take it anymore. If she kept going at Dia's pace, she was going to die. She would expire right there at her computer, and then her parents would find her sitting there completely naked. That wasn't how she was going to go. If she was going to die naked, then it'd damn well better be in bed with Dia after having the most incredible, heart-stopping sex mortals could achieve.

She kicked the vibration setting up a notch, gripping the desk tightly as she worked herself closer and closer to an orgasm. Dia seemed to be following right along with her, her mouth open and emitting moans that Mari wished so badly that she could hear. All she could hear was her own panting mixed with her vibrator humming between her legs. It was a soundtrack that she'd become used to, with her usual thoughts of Dia being partially made a reality there on her screen.

Mari came first, letting out a mixture of a moan and a strangled gasp as she squeezed her legs tightly around her vibrator. Her juices splattered against her thighs, dripping down onto her chair. She swore that she could see stars, spinning around her vision as Dia continued to finger herself onscreen. Panting heavily, she felt surprisingly light-headed: something she couldn't remember experiencing after an orgasm before. She yanked the vibrator out from between her legs and fumbled around to find the shutdown button. All the while, even in her post-orgasmic haze, she focused on the screen, silently urging Dia on to join her.

She wished that she could zoom in more, as close as she could between Dia's legs. Instead, she just had to live with the decent zoom she already had, showing most things she could possibly want to see. Like, for instance, Dia finally reaching orgasm. Her legs shook and her free hand went up to cover her mouth. Oh, she must've been moaning loud if she had to muffle herself. Next time she went over, she was absolutely installing a microphone to capture that audio.

Dia looked incredible in the throes of an orgasm. Even doing something so filthy, she managed to look beautiful doing it. Must be a special skill or something. When she came down from the high, and her legs steadied beneath her, she pulled out her fingers from inside her and stared at them for a few seconds. She frowned, then stuck her hand under the water to clean it off. It was an expression that Mari didn't fully understand.

She then went back under the water and washed her hair, the dense sexuality no longer present within the room. Still, Mari continued to watch her as she finished washing off, then turned off the water and reached out of the shower to grab a towel. She wrapped it around her body, covering her nudity from Mari's prying eyes, and she sighed with the reality that she was going to have to go back to her imagination for the rest of her session. At least she'd gotten one hell of a show, so she couldn't really be disappointed. She hadn't even expected Dia to masturbate in the shower. How naughty... yet efficient for privacy and cleanliness. That was so Dia.

She sat there and watched Dia dry off for a bit, but she made sure to close everything before Dia left the bathroom. That would be an unfortunate one time event if Dia realized that Mari was spying on her. It was wrong, and she knew that, but damn was it hot. She couldn't remember the last time she'd came so powerfully. There was no doubt that it was seeing Dia that made it better. Now, if only she could actually be with Dia in bed... Cumming with her there in person might just make her heart stop.

With the vibrator still in her hand, she stood up and went over to her bathroom to get a towel. She needed to clean up the mess she'd left on her chair as well as on the vibrator. After that? She'd start working on recording Dia in the shower so she could watch it over and over - and over - again in the future. There were other ideas she was thinking of as well, whether it was adding audio in the shower or sneaking a little camera in Dia's bedroom so she wouldn't miss a second of her crush getting naked and perhaps even masturbating. The thoughts started to excite her, to the point where she realized that cleaning off the vibrator would be a useless venture. Its task wasn't done just yet.

Sitting back down at her desk, she made sure to put the towel underneath her after she finished wiping up her seat. Now she wouldn't have to bother again after she was done. She turned her vibrator back on and shoved it between her legs, pulling up the one screencap she'd taken of Dia in the shower and staring at it as she fucked herself fervently. Hey, she may be a degenerate and a morally-compromised friend, but she was a degenerate in love. That had to count for something, right?


End file.
